It is an unproven notion that testosterone is a significant risk factor in e greater prevalence of cardiovascular diseases in men than in women. Thrombo ne A2 stimulates platelet aggregation and smooth muscle cell contraction. The hypothesis to be tested is that testosterone regulates the expression of hu n vascular thromboxane A2 receptors.